bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonoid Destroyer
Dragonoid Destroyer is a Mechtogan Destroyer in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is Fusion Dragonoid's Mechtogan Destroyer. It will appear to replace Maxus Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus from the previous seasons. Any Bakugan can fit onto Dragonoid Destroyer considering it has a hub like Dragonoid Colossus. It comes with two projectile missiles, one Aquos Baku Sky Raider named Aerogan, the Destroyer Base Battle Suit, and one Pyrus Commandix Dragonoid. Anime In Evil Arrival, Dragonoid Destroyer arrived and showed that he can talk. He was able to defeat Coredegon, Slycerak, Mandibor, and Exostriker. He was referred to as a Mechtogan and was summoned as one. Dragonoid Destroyer appeared again in Wiseman Cometh, where he fought against the Nonet Bakugan and Mechtavius Destroyer. He was also able to perform a dual launcher attack with Jaakor and Reptak. Information Description Reference Card The first time you activate Dragonoid Destroyer, either place Aerogan on any Gate Card without a Bakugan on it, or raise your Dragonoid Destroyer G-Power by 100 for this battle. Game Dragonoid Destroyer has multiple Gs. Dragonoid Destroyer is a support piece that is played from your unused pile once you rolled and activated Commandix Dragonoid on a Gate Card. The hub has 200 Gs or 300 Gs. Trivia *In the anime, there are only certain Bakugan other than Drago who are compatible to Dragonoid Destroyer; for example, Jaakor and Reptak are compatible where as Radizen is not. **It's possible that only Baku Sky Raiders are compatible to Dragonoid Destroyer, because Jaakor, Reptak and Drago are all Bakugan Sky Raiders and Radizen isn't. *When closed, a Bakugan is placed on the top which makes it open and spins when opened. *It can hold three Bakugan, one on the top, and one in each plastic holder. *It is very large in size and is very destructive in battle. *Dragonoid Destroyer's shoulder plates look quite similar to that of Zenthon. *According to an official picture of it which included a reference card, Dragonoid Destroyer, with Aerogan and Commandix Dragonoid, will be usable in game and "activated" during a battle. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.16.50 AM.png|Drago inside Dragonoid Destroyers hub Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.33.52 PM.JPG|Dragonoid Destroyer launching Reptak and Jaakor Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.16.32 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.17.51 AM.png|Dragonoid Destroyers shield Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.19.01 AM.png|Dragonoid Destroyer charging his cannon Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.19.09 AM.png|Dragonoid Destroyer firing a laser beam Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.00.44 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 8.55.48 PM.JPG DDC.png.jpg Wise19.PNG Wise18.PNG Wise17.PNG Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.36.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.37.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.39.00 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.40.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.40.43 PM.JPG Game File:Ny13.png Ny14.png|The back of the packaging, showing it's many features. DragonoidDestroyer009.jpg|actual back of packaging Ny21.png Ny20.png Patryk jan Cesarz.jpg DragonoidDestroyerLegit.png DragonoidDestroyer ConceptArt.png DragonoidDestroyer_BA5108-RE-SM-GBL_1a.jpg|Dragonoid Destroyer Reference Card ballformtd.png|Reference Card DragonoidDestroyer_packaged.jpg|Dragonoid Destroyer set (packaged) Dragonoid Destroyer Closed.PNG|Dragonoid Destroyer (Closed) DragonoidDestroyer004.jpg DragonoidDestroyer002.jpg DragonoidDestroyer003.jpg DragonoidDestroyer001.jpg|200 Gs AquosAerogan03.jpg AquosAerogan02.jpg AquosAerogan01.jpg PyrusCommandixDragonoid006.jpg PyrusCommandixDragonoid005.jpg PyrusCommandixDragonoid004.jpg PyrusCommandixDragonoid003.jpg PyrusCommandixDragonoid002.jpg PyrusCommandixDragonoid001.jpg Bakugan Dragonoid Destroyer.jpg Dragonoid Destroyer1.png Dragonoid Destroyer2.jpg DestroyerSite.jpg Photo294.jpg pTRU1-10532761dt.jpg pTRU1-10532761_alternate3_dt.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-01 at 8.12.02 PM.JPG Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Suits Category:Weapons Category:Mechtogan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechtogan Destroyers